Panties
by Leia Tomasi
Summary: And IraMako short story. Just something vanilla and cute, after all, what else would drive Gamagori up the wall? Used to discipline and the rules, Mako is everything but that. A little bit of lemon, nothing hard. Still rated mature just in case. IraXMaki Wrote it while I was flying out of town.
1. Chapter 1

**Gamagoori** frowned for a moment before he took a knee before the young woman he knew to be his leader. "You wish for me to do the interrogation?" he pondered. Usually Satsuki had Jakusure do interrogations. She knew the small pink young lady found them entertaining. And Satsuki smiled at him. Her hand rose to allow her face lean into it. Ira had once been the only one to do interrogations at one time, she knew it had been quite some time since he had done one, her smile broadened. "Yes," she replied. "I believe you may enjoy this one." She saw a flash in his eyes, and although his lips did not smile, his eyes gleamed at her. "Very well Milady." And he rose, took a turn on one spiked boot and she added, "I expect you to interrogate her rather thoroughly," Satsuki stated firmly. He paused for a moment. It was rare that Satsuki revealed the gender of their captive.

But he nodded and asked, "When do you wish for me to do this?" She tapped a hand to her temple and replied, "Now. She is waiting." He nodded and turned away, understanding that he was dismissed. He eased downstairs and through the vast network of hallways and he came upon the interrogation hall. He walked into the room and found a young woman, her arms pulled high above her head and she was sitting upon a stool. Her head was covered and he knew from their practice that her mouth was gagged. And he felt a smile curl his lips. He was no longer allowed to do interrogations because he found them highly arousing, and he believed that Satsuki had gifted him this interrogation due to the stress that they had been enduring recently. Satsuki had removed him from interrogations in order to try and suppress his urges, but instead his Goku uniform was able to suppress them, his urges to discipline and to force his guest, that's what he would call them, they were not victims, they were in his care to find enlightenment.

He rolled his shoulders and pulled a chair up behind him, sitting before his guest. He enjoyed the view of her pale thighs peeking out beneath her sailor uniform. He was surprised that she was a no star, but nevertheless if Lady Sastsuki ordered it, her order would be done. He felt her stiffen as his fingers grazed her thigh. "The reason as to why you're here is because you would not speak to our lower ranks. And I am now here to interrogate you and when you wish to speak you are to nod, am I understood?" She remained perfectly still until his hand clasped about her waist and she jumped as he shifted her further onto the stool. "I said you are to nod, understand?" Her head slowly nodded. "I will not harm you, after all, I am here to _discipline_ you." He cupped his hand fully around her thigh and felt her shaking underneath his touch. "There is no reason to be scared or afraid, as you are probably also here for breaking rules, which are _not meant to be broken_. Am I correct?"

Another nod. His smile broadened. "Good, now, if you wish to speak to me you will raise one finger, if not you will shake your head, understand?" Another nod. How obedient this one already was? It made his chest tighten. And he looked over at the tools given to him for this interrogation. He arched a brow, most of it was fluff, ice water with another bucket of ice, clamps, and other minor novelty items. Things he considered kinky if someone where into a vanilla session, this meant his guest was not one who was used to such liaisons as these.

Instead, he decided, he would use his hands first. "You are to be questioned about Matoi Ryuko," he stated as he took his hand and pressed it between her legs causing them to spread. He would not touch her intimately, but he would invade her space. He saw her gulp from behind her hood. Amazing that he already knew these mannerisms and he saw her shift, her shirt lifted a bit, baring her flat stomach to him, and he could just barely see the bottom of her petite belly button.

He took up a handful of ice cubes as he spoke, "Did you see the fight between the upperclassman and the student, Matoi Ryuko yesterday?" He paused, when she did not answer him he took the ice just above her bared thighs and the ice dripped from being held in his warm hands. She shivered, she had been obedient understanding his instructions, but now that he spoke of Ryuko she bunkered down and refused to response. But he knew her body would not lie. He lowered his hand, pressing the ice into her thigh and she jumped. "Are you in her home room?" Again no sound, no response.

Disobedience.

He needed to find a weakness. He set the ice cubes between her legs, letting them melt into cold water and it seeped into the small dup within the stool's seat. She wriggled and he smiled. And then he brought up the bucket water suddenly shocked her. It was a simple action that left her now chilled to the bone, but she still remained quiet. She shivered and heard Ira chuckle. "No undergarments," he murmured, "what a naughty girl you are." She was shivering and he took the time to enjoy the scene before him. Pert pink nipples pressed through the stark transparent white uniform that laid upon his guest's form. He reached out and as he went to flick over one of those nipples he paused, control, he was in control.

Until his mind wandered, was she wearing anything underneath her skirt? Is that why she was writhing? His eyes watched her as he lowered his head to see, just to peek, and sure enough he felt a blush flush his face. Though her legs were tightly closed, shaking, he could just barely see the small triangle of flesh that peeked at him. His mouth fell apart. How could a no class ranking student be running around like this without his knowledge?! He shot up in his chair and caught a hand around her torso, "Do not move." She stiffened and his eyes went wider as gag slipped and he heard a very small voice cry out, strangely enough, in pleasure. He felt a shudder run through his body when he heard his victim's lips whispered, "Ga-gamago….ri-please…." And then, they were interrupted.

Because suddenly Ryuko's rough voice called out, "MAKO!" He stiffened then and took a rather large step away from the girl before him. His eyes had gone wide as he suddenly realized that it was Mankanshoku Mako he had been interrogating. He quickly pushed everything off the table into the large trash next to the table and took her down. His large hand caught her, and she winced as his fingers bit into her skin. She felt her arm begin to tingle as blood rushed through them and she fell limply against Gamagori. He pulled both the hood and the gag from her lips and Ryuko called again for her, "Mako?" She was closer this time and he set Mako to the floor beneath them before he walked out of the room, leaving the door open. He had to fight the urge to not wipe her expression off her face, her eyes were red rimmed, her lips swollen, and her expression was one of pleasure. Mako weakly looked around and then saw Ryuko run past the room before she backtracked and came for her.

Ryuko found Mako and her eyes went wide. "Mako!" She ran to the girl, her eyes looked over her, threw her scissor sword to the floor and eased Mako up brushed her off. Mako slouched against her and Mako's eyes adjusted and went wide for a moment at the sight of Ryuko. Ryuko cupped Mako's face in her hands, "Are you okay?" Mako looked around and slowly nodded before her eyes smiled for Ryuko, "Yes! Mako is good!" But as Ryuko rose and looked around Mako's eyes found a pair that gleamed from the shadows beyond the room. She blushed madly and she went to lift herself up and off of the floor until her knees went weak and she fell once more. Ryuko looked at her and arched a brow seeing the hook hanging from the ceiling, "You were hanging there weren't you?" Mako shook her head, and for the first time she felt tears burn her eyes. "Ryuko I was scared you wouldn't come in time." Ryuko's head tilted and she smiled, "In time for what? I always come for you." And with that Ryuko lowered herself, took Mako's hand and pulled Mako up over her shoulder and took off. "Let's get out of here," she murmured. And unbeknownst to her, Mako had seen the eyes in the shadows.

And for the first time Mako had felt fear, but also excitement.

 **Mako** stared at her food and as her family gorged themselves on her mother's croquettes she felt nothing. Ryuko arched a brow at her and asked, "You okay?" Mako looked at her and knew Ryuko would never tell a soul where she had found Mako and she forced a smile. "Just tired." Ryuko smiled in return, "Why don't you go to bed then?" Mako nodded. And she lifted herself up and went to the room that she and Ryuko shared. She barely remembered crawling into bed, but she laid awake for most of the night with one thing on her mind. Gamagori. She raised her hands and looked up at them over her as Ryuko joined her in the room and Ryuko watched as Mako pulled her hands down to her face and tears slowly fell from her eyes. "Mako…?" Ryuko crouched down to her, sitting in her pajamas and Mako hiccupped another cry. "Ryuko!" she cried and Ryuko looked at her with wide eyes, "Yes?"

Mako felt her chest tighten, as she knew the feeling she felt was one of need. One of wanton, one of curiosity, curious of what Gamagori was capable of. "Hold me!" Mako ordered and Ryuko stiffened for a moment before Mako threw herself at her and encased the young woman with a back breaking hold. Ryuko winced, Mako could be pretty strong at times, and she eased her arms out and curled them around her. "You're okay Mako." She smiled for her and brushed her hands through Mako's short hair. "I would never leave you behind."

 **Ryuko** rose for school and eyed the empty room around her, it was not often that Mako was up and dressed before her so when she found her outside and waiting for her already she yawned. "Why are you wearing your track suit?" Ryuko groused. "My uniform is dirty from yesterday," Mako reasoned. Ryuko nodded, "Gotcha, well, let's head out." They walked, side by side to the school and as they approached it they were laughing. Ryuko bumped her shoulder into Mako as she made some joke and Mako laughed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

And a large voice asked, "Manjanshoku Mako." Mako jumped and hid behind Ryuko and she frowned. Mako was not someone who was afraid of the infamous Ira Gamagori. "Something wrong Mankanshoku?" he groused at her. She jumped. And quickly shook her head. "Ehhhh…." He arched a brow. "Why are you out of dress code?" he asked. She merely looked over and saw herself in a window's reflection then her hand covered her mouth as she blushed. She looked back at Ira and merely shrugged. Her hands fell and she panicked. "I don't know, but I gotta go!" she yelled. And with that she jetted. Ryuko watched her running and waved for a moment and Mako said quickly, "Gotta go!"

Ryuko frowned and looked back at Ira with an arched brow, "What did you do to her?" she asked lowly. Ira arched a brow back at her, "I wanted to know why she was wearing a track suit." Ryuko's mouth horseshoed upside down as she shrugged, "I don't know, she was dressed before I was awake for a change." Ryuko asked, "Is she really out of dress code?" He turned away. "Yes." Technically no, but in his eyes he wanted to know why she was not in her traditional sailor uniform. And he was going to investigate.

 **Mako** escaped out to the rooftop and felt her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest. She did not think seeing Gamagori face to face would be so difficult, but when she had awoken this morning with the bruises her body held, there wasn't a time all morning she couldn't stop thinking about him. She braced herself against her thighs as she panted. She threw herself up into a standing position and placed her hands on her hips as she looked out over the rest of the lower rank school

But his voice was behind her and she jumped. "Why did you run away from me?" he pondered. Her eyes went wide and she whipped around to look at Ira Gamagoori. She took a few steps away from him and shook her head. "I was not running away from you," she reasoned and then said, "I was late for our next class." She was not lying, and he corrected, "You were late, now I've caught you skipping. Do I need to _discipline_ you _again?_ " She shivered and took a step away from the door as he fully stepped out onto the rooftop with her.

He watched her, and the wind blew, and her shirt flared up and his eyes widened seeing a bruise decorating her tucked in waist. Mako was not one to feel embarrassment and was not familiar with modesty, but a blush stained her face as she pressed her shirt back down. His hand rose to touch her and she froze on the spot. As his hand reached her, her small hand smacked his. And he stopped dead. Her attack had not hurt and he felt a small smile curl his lips, "What was that?" She gaped at him, "Stopping you."

And he chuckled. He lowered himself to his knees and took a cross-legged seat before her. "Mankanshoku," he began and she shook her head and interrupted him. "How could you do that to someone?" she demanded and he merely stated, "Lady Satsuki requested that I interrogate you, you are lucky it was me." Mako eyed him, "That was not my question," she snapped. "How can _you_ choose to do that to someone?" she repeated and he smiled wickedly at her, he wished to tease her much like he had the day before. "As I recall you found it rather, eh, enjoyable." She blushed at his jest. She went to walk past him and suddenly he caught her arm and pulled her into his lap. His large hand muffled her protest and the door behind them opened. Mako stiffened and Ira arched a brow as he heard Sanageyama. "Here you are Gamagori, why are you not patrolling the halls?"

"I am enjoying the quiet," he groused. His large hand covered her entire face and she muffled out a cry before Sanageyama finally left and he let her go. She hopped away from him and threw her hands in the air, crossing them in her perfected Hallelujah stance. "I, Mankanshoku Mako, demand that you not do that again!" He merely blinked at her and tested her. He smugly smiled and asked, "Interrogate you? Or touch you?" She blushed, but her hands flew down and she replied, "Both." He bent his arm and eased his elbow into his thigh, watching her. He would not lie, he found her awfully entertaining, especially after yesterday.

"I had not meant to harm you," he commented and she eyed him. "I am covered in bruises," she countered. And he shrugged, "You are Ryuko's damsel in distress it is a hazard you signed up for." Mako pulled her jacket off, and pulled off her shirt. She was blushing madly and saw him screw his eyes shut until she asked, "How am I supposed to explain this giant hand print?" His eyes popped open and he gawked at her, this was not something he was prepared for. She wore no bra, but her arms were crossed, covering her breasts from his sight. And sure enough, around her petite torso there was a rather large, and rather defined hand print. And without thinking he reached out and admitted once more, "I had not meant to harm you." Mako shivered feeling the warmth of his hand covering her torso once more. "How do you bruise so easily?" And then he frowned, "You do not have a healthy diet do you?" Her head tilted to one side, "I live in an alley, and don't even have enough money for panties, what do you expect?"

"No money for for pa-panties?" he stammered and her eyes looked away from him. "It is why I didn't have any on," she explained. And his body tightened when she turned her face away and whispered, "I would have worn some if I had known I was going to be interrogated." Her innocent comment caused his breathing to hitch and his groin to tighten. Mankanshoku Mako was a girl who got her way without even knowing it. And then she said, "Do you have any idea what you did to me?" He arched a brow, "Yes." And she shook her head. And surprised him. Mako rose and stood wide legged upon his folded legs. She crossed her arms and eyed him. "You like me don't you?" And suddenly his face turned crimson and her head fell to one side with a small smile at her lips. He refused to fully admit she was correct in her accusation. "What do you want?" he pondered smartly.

She eyed him and knew then exactly what she wanted. She leaned up to him, and kissed him. He went to protest, and her mouth attacked him, hungrily devouring him, and deepening their kiss. When she pulled away his eyes were wickedly dark and she pressed a small chaste kiss to his lips and laughed at him. "Why would you kiss me?" he whispered lowly. "I wanted you to feel how needy you left me," she reasoned with a rather wicked smile. And with that she licked her lips and jumped off of him. She left him there, sitting on the rooftop, his hands neatly closed at his knees and he couldn't believe what had just happened and more so he couldn't believe that she…she was right. Her simple, yet hungry kiss left him feeling wanton and reminded him of the pleasure he had received when he had simply teased her.

It was a complete opposite to what he normally enjoyed. Especially when he enjoyed being the one interrogated. He felt his hands tighten as he could not get the image out of his mind. She had just stood before him, upon him, and he had known, in the back of his mind, the entire time that she was wearing no undergarments beneath her rather flimsy tracksuit. He rolled his shoulders and remained there, calmly meditating.

 **Gamagori** eased down the alley way where Mako lived and politely knocked on the door and heard rustling inside the small home before the door opened and Missus Mankanshoku stood there. "Well hello! Can I help you? Are you here for my useless husband?" His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "No, is Mankanshoku Mako home?" He looked upon the woman and noted where Mako had gotten her curves, as her father was a mere lump of a man. And behind his glasses he looked upon Gamagori. Mako's mother smiled, "I would eh, invite you inside, but it would be a rather tight fit," she excused and he bowed politely. "No need to invite me in."

"Gamagoori?" His eyes rose as he lifted himself from his bow and saw Ryuko and saw her shake her head. "Mako went down to the park around the block, said she needed to go for a walk." After he had given them a ride home, Ryuko no longer saw him as a threat, so it was no surprise she was being hospitable. "Why do you need to see her?" He froze and shook his head, he stammered, "I…I spoke with her earlier, I would like to finish our conversation." Not hinting at all that his head had been filled with thoughts of Mako. Ryuko said, "The park is straight down the alley way until you get to the clearing." Her eyes saw his rise and she smiled, "It's nice to see your ride's back to normal." He nodded and then promptly got into his car and drove away. He pulled up to the clearing, just as Ryuko had said, and in his infamous pink Cadillac he saw her slowly swinging. Her feet were kicking up dust and she was watching the sunset. He rose, took up the bag out of the front of his car and made his way over to her.

She looked up at him and her head tilted to one side before she smiled and his eyes widened as she swung herself up and she jumped off of the swing with one rather graceful jump. Grace he had not thought she was capable of. She landed with her hands out at her sides and then his face turned red hot as she sun dress she was wearing became sheer through the sunset's rays. Though he could see no details, he could still see the outline of her hips and her curvy thighs. She stepped over to him with that smile and he felt his heart began pounding. Yes, this feeling was far different from the control that he was used to. And upon her thighs he saw another hand print. He gulped, had she been walking around with that showing?! The thought of her revealing that mark excited him.

"What are you doing here?" she pondered. He held a bag out to her and her eyes widened seeing oranges in the clear plastic bag. He said, "Vitamin C will help with your bruises." She took the bag from him and merely stared at him. And awkwardly he turned on his large spiked boot and left her. She shook her head, but smiled down at the oranges. Surely she would have to share them with Ryuko and so she got off the swing and walked back to her home in the alleyway.

She walked into her house and before her father and brother could berate her with questions she went straight to the room where Ryuko was. Ryuko had a toothbrush in her mouth and her brow arched as she saw the bag Mako was holding. "From Gamagori?" Mako looked at her and nodded. And Ryuko added, "He came by looking for you." Mako nodded once more and then opened the bag and the oranges spilled out, rolling about the room and then, in the midst of the bag there had been a strategically placed parcel. Ryuko frowned and spit and Mako opened it and her eyes glittered while Ryuko blushed madly.

"WHA-WH-WHY WOULD HE GIFT YOU THOSE?!" she exclaimed and Make held up a set of seven pairs of white lace trimmed panties. Her eyes looked at Ryuko and she said, "I don't know." She lied, but through her embarrassment, she felt happiness, and joy. They were brand new panties, unworn, tags fresh and as she and Ryuko readied for bed she couldn't stop thinking about which ones she would wear tomorrow.

 **Ryuko** grasped Mako and popped her up onto her back as she took off towards the school. "We overslept!" Mako cried and Ryuko shook her head, "We did not, you did." Mako pouted and Ryuko said, "We will make it!" She yelled out a battle cry as the gates closed just behind them and she huffed and puffed as Mako slipped off of her. "I have to go by the office," Mako said and Ryuko then took in a breath and took off to class.

And Mako started towards the office until a large shadow of a man cast itself above her. "Late again!" Gamagori yelled and Mako argued with him, "I had a late start getting dressed!" she countered not missing a beat. "Then you should have awoken earlier," he retorted and she crossed her arms and went to snap at him again until the wind blew. The wind caught her skirt, and her eyes went wide as she saw his eyes lower for a moment before his eyes met hers once more. And he looked quickly away covering his mouth with his hand. He had seen just a glimpse of her modest panties, that were delicately trimmed with small eyelet lace. Mako broke the awkward silence, but her words made the situation a bit more tense, "I was busy trying to pick a pair out…" And he felt blood drop from his nose for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

I have not written in quite some time, and I do take every review into consideration when I write. Please give me any review you may have whether it be positive or negative, I take all as structural criticism! Again, thank you to everyone who reads my stories and enjoys what I write. SO! Please review!

Best Regards,

LT


End file.
